Digital imaging systems use imagers that generate and output digital color signals of an imaged subject. A digital scanner, for example, may image a document placed adjacent a scanbar. A digital camera may image a scene which its lenses focus onto a CCD. Other types of digital imaging systems may have other types of imagers which operate analogously.